The Same Person
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Terkadang aku melihatnya, dia terlihat amat tenang saat dia tertidur… Aku sungguh merindukanmu Sora... Warning: Shonen-ai!


**A/N:** Wow… selesai juga cerita ini… Ini cerita Riku x Roxas!

Review me please~

**

* * *

The Same Person**

Terkadang aku melihatnya, dia terlihat amat tenang saat dia tertidur…

Dia tidur dengan tenang seakan-akan tak akan ada bahaya yang menghampirinya…

Dia tidur untuk memulihkan ingatannya…

"Sora… Tidurlah dengan tenang, aku akan selalu menjagamu dan selalu bersamamu."

Dia tertidur dibalik kaca, Naminé sedang berusaha memulihkan ingatanmu Sora. Tetapi Sora, aku akan mencoba mencari dirimu yang satu…

Setelah itu ada kemungkinan kau akan bangun dan aku akan melihat melihat kamu tersenyum dan tertawa lagi. Tapi kamu tak akan ketemu denganku langsung, aku tak ingin menunjukan wajahku sekarang…

Wajah dia…

Wajah Ansem, dia yang membuatku melukaimu…

Tetapi kamu memaafkanku setelah apa yang terjadi dan tetap mencariku…

"Sora… aku merindukan senyummu. Apakah kamu merindukan aku? Apakah kamu bermimpi tentang aku?"

"Riku…" Naminé menatapku dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku tak apa-apa Naminé, aku harus pergi sekarang…"

"Hati-hati… the world that never was adalah tempat tinggalnya semua Nobody, kau mungkin akan kesulitan Riku…" Dia terlihat khawatir.

"Ya… aku tau."

Aku pergi dari ruangan itu. Melewati koridor kegelapan, aku menuju tempat itu. Tempat dimana semua Nobody tinggal, dia juga ada disana…

Ya… Roxas ada disana…

Dia adalah Nobodynya Sora, setengahnya Sora…

Aku merasa tegang, aku tak tau harus dari mana aku mulai mencarinya…

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju jalan yang tidak kuketahui…

Hujan turun mendadak, kurasa ini bukan pertanda baik. Tetapi aku harus mencarinya…

Karna hanya _dia _satu-satunya harapanku untuk membangunkan Sora…

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali…

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki berlari dan tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Aku berlari kearah suara itu, aku melihat banyak heartless bermunculan di sekitarku. Tetapi hanya beberapa yang menyerangku. Sebagian yang lain berlari kearah lain. Sepertinya mereka menuju kearah seseorang.

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan heartless, tetapi mereka mengikutiku dari belakang dan berusaha menyerangku. Aku memutuskan untuk berlari ketempat yang tinggi untuk menghindari heartless dan mencari siapa tahu siapa yang sedang berlari…

Aku melompat ke atas gedung, aku melompat dari satu gedung ke gedung. Aku mulai bisa melihat seseorang mengunakan mantel hitam berlari dari heartless yang mengejarnya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karna tertutup kerudungnya, tetapi aku bisa melihat dia memegang dua buah keyblade. Keybalde itu adalah Oathkeeper dan Oblivios, salah satu keybladenya Sora.

Sepertinya dia mengalami kesulitan mengalahkan heartless yang mengepungnya. Aku hanya melihat dia dari atas sambil tersenyum sinis. '_Aku menemukannya_' begitu pikirku.

Dia melihat keatas, sepertinya dia menyadari kehadiranku. Dia berlari ke atas dan melempar Oblivios ke arahku. Aku turun dan menangkap keybalde yang dia lempar. Kami saling menatap saat berpapasan, dia terlihat sangat terkejut.

Kami saling membantu mengalahkan heartless, tetapi setelah semua heartless di kalahkan, aku dan dia mulai bertarung. Kurasa dia tau kalau aku ini musuh dia…

Kami bertarung sangat sengit, dia benar-benar kuat seperti Sora. Dari cara dia bertarung, dari cara dia menahan seranganku. Dia betul-betul mirip Sora…

Tiba-tiba keybladeku terlempar dan dia mengarahkan keybladenya ke arah wajahku.

"Kenapa… kenapa keyblade memilihmu!?" Aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Diam!!"

Tiba-tiba dia mau membunuhku, tapi aku langsung menangkisnya dan aku langsung memanggil Way To Dawn untuk menyerangnya dan membuat dia pingsan.

Kerudungnya terbuka, dia memiliki rambut pirang. Tetapi wajahnya mirip dengan Sora…

"Sora… dengan ini… aku akan membangunkanmu…"

Aku menyentuh wajah Roxas, menyentuhnya seakan menyentuh Sora. Aku sangat merindukannya.

"Seandainya… kau mengingatku sebagai Sora…"

Aku menciumnya, bibirnya sangat lembut…

"Ri…Riku…" dia membisikan namaku.

Saat dia menyebut namaku, tampa terasa air mataku jatuh. Sepertinya aku sempat merasa bahwa Roxas adalah Sora, tapi Roxas memanglah Sora.

Karna….

Dia adalah Sora juga…

The End.

**A/N**: Well Sora and Roxas was the same person in kingdom heart 2. So there's nothing I could say more…

Don't Forget!!! Review Me!!!


End file.
